1. Technical Field
The illustrative embodiments generally relate to a method and system for emergency call handling.
2. Background Art
ONSTAR offers a SAFE & SOUND program in which a human “Advisor” fields emergency calls from ONSTAR-equipped vehicles. Calls are manually initiated at the vehicle either by depressing an emergency button located within the passenger compartment (e.g. below the rear-view mirror) or automatically initiated upon deployment of an air bag in the event of a collision. Collisions may be detected using one or more accelerometers or other impact detecting devices mounted within the vehicle.
An emergency call from an ONSTAR-equipped vehicle to the Advisor switchboard indicates the geographic location of the vehicle, and places the Advisor in voice communication with the passenger compartment. The Advisor attempts to communicate with the occupant(s) of the vehicle to determine the severity and circumstances of the incident giving rise to the emergency call. If the Advisor determines that emergency attention is necessary, either because of the occupant response(s), or because there was no response indicating that the occupant(s) may be ejected and/or severely injured, the Advisor dispatches emergency responders closest to the reported location of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,119,669 titled “Method And Apparatus For Detecting Vehicular Collisions” describes a cellular telephone that is equipped with technology for detecting a vehicular collision. This system is portable and operates independently, without the need of embedded vehicular subsystems, such as an accelerometer to detect collisions or a global positioning system to detect vehicle velocity and location. These subsystems are embedded into the cellular telephone described in the '699 patent. The '699 patent describes communicating electronic data, such as the magnitude, time and location of the collision to authorities in the even a collision is detected. The '699 patent also describes playing prerecorded messages about the device's owner, including medical information. The '699 patent describes various software “filters” for screening out “false positives” or “false collision detections” to avoid unnecessarily contacting emergency responders in non-emergency situations, such as when the cellular telephone is accidentally dropped.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,180 titled “Telephone Operable Global Tracking System For Vehicles” describes a system for tracking vehicles using a cellular telephone and global positioning system that is located in the vehicle. The system also includes a speech synthesizer circuit that converts the digitally-encoded coordinates into speech for enunciating the vehicle location through the cellular telephone. By calling the cellular telephone from a remote location, the owner of the vehicle can determine its location. The '180 patent also describes using the system to call the police.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,286 titled “Cellular Phone Based Automatic Emergency Vessel/Vehicle Location System” describes a navigation unit that receives GPS data, and upon receipt of an activation event such as an airbag deployment, causes DTMF tones to be generated in a cellular telephone for dialing an emergency responder. The geographic location information and the identity of the vehicle are synthesized into voice and are then communicated to the emergency responder using the cellular telephone connection.